Une journée finalement ordinaire
by Psychose-SHK
Summary: Yata décide de se rendre dans un Skatepark pour se distraire, malheureusement, une troupe de jeunes skateurs l'interpellent...


**Bonjour ou Bonsoir! Voilà un très court One Shoot que j'ai décidé de publier ici, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et soyez indulgent tout de même, c'est mon première essaie! J'aime beaucoup les critiques constructives, donc allez-y!**

* * *

C'était une journée ordinaire, il faisait particulièrement beau et le thermomètre affichait 30°. Ce n'était donc pas un temps à rester enfermer chez sois. Du moins, c'est ce que c'était dit Yata en attrapant sa planche à roulette avant de sortir en vitesse du bar d'Izumo, avec qui il discutait quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune homme se disait que de toute manière, il n'avait rien à faire à HOMRA pour aujourd'hui. De plus, un skatepark de Shizume City avait été rénové, alors pourquoi ne pas aller y faire un tour ? Ce n'est pas forcement une question d'entrainement, mais s'amuser sur de nouvelles pistes l'avait décidé à sortir. Etant donné que les travaux c'était terminé il y a moins d'une semaine, il était très probable qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir eu la même idée, mais tant mieux, s'il pouvait remettre à leur place d'autres crétins qui pensaient être des rois en la matière, il n'allait pas se gêner.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il ne put cacher un petit sourire satisfait. Il la sentait bien cette petite expédition. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il alla voir de plus près ce que ce skatepark avait dans le ventre. Le jeune homme s'avançait doucement en observant tout autour de lui. « J'sens que j'vais bien me plaire ici. » pensa-t-il lorsqu'il se dressa sur le plateau d'un half-pipe, prêt à dévaler la rampe à toute vitesse. C'est ce qu'il fit sans même réfléchir, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle d'essayer tous les modules. C'est ainsi que pendant une trentaine de minute, Yata fit le tour du skatepark s'amusant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, c'est peut-être ce qu'il lui avait manqué, de s'amuser un peu sur de vrais modules.

Mais ce bon moment fut éphémère. Alors qu'il descendait une rampe quelconque, un second jeune homme se dirigea vers lui, suivi d'une petite bande de joyeux idiots aux faux airs de caïd, ce qui ne fit apparaitre un petit rictus sur le visage de notre protagoniste. Celui qui semblait être le leader s'avança en sa direction, un sale sourire collé au visage.

_« - Hey toi le naze, on t'voit t'amuser sur not' territoire d'puis pas mal de temps, on peut savoir pour qui tu t'prends ? _

_- C'est à moi qu'tu parles comme ça ? C'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question! »_

D'un air énervé, Yata c'était retourné vers la bande de skateur du dimanche qui osait le déranger. Il aurait bien apprécié être davantage tranquille, mais non, il a fallu que ses squatteurs ne l'agresse, et il n'allait pas du tout se laisser chasser d'ici. Car c'est tout ce que demandait cette bande de voyous. L'air présomptueux, le leader de la bande se rapprocha de lui, tenant sa planche sous le bras.

_« - Ecoute minus, si tu veux vraiment rester ici, va falloir que tu m'battes en duel! »_

Clairement, s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'énervait, c'était que l'on se moque de sa petite taille, l'autre homme avait beau faire une tête de plus que lui, il n'allait lâcher l'affaire, ah ça non. Et puis d'abord, qui était-il pour vouloir le chasser d'un lieu public ? Yata avait autant le droit que lui d'être ici. Il sentait la colère monter en lui lorsqu'il souffla un bon coup.

_« - C'n'est pas un mec comme toi qui va m'faire dégager! J'accepte ton duel, t'as aucune chance de toute manière! Et magne-toi, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire d'ma journée! »_

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait accepté de s'opposer à lui. Que ce soit une histoire de vitesse ou de figure, il avait une très bonne-estime de lui et imaginait déjà cet imbécile à terre en train de pleurer sa défaite pendant que ses petites groupies derrière se retournait vers le vrai dieu de la rampe!

Sans plus tarder, le duel fut lancé, les deux hommes étaient perchés sur le plateau du plus haut half-pipe de la zone, se méprisant du regard… En premier lieu, Yata aurait pu penser que ce défi n'était qu'une perte de temps, mais n'écoutant que sa colère et son égo, l'envie de remettre à sa place était trop forte pour qu'il passe à côté. Ils se jetèrent sur la rampe au coup de sifflet d'un sbire du garçon responsable de ses idioties. Sachant correctement répartir son poids sur son skate, Yata réussi sans problème à doubler et aller plus haut que son adversaire une fois arrivé à chaque coping. Il improvisait quelques figures en l'air, trouvant ça limite trop facile comme challenge. L'autre jeune homme semblait lui aussi à l'aise et il n'hésiterait pas à l'admettre. Mais ça n'allait pas suffire à le vaincre. Il était certes plus grand et donc plus lourd mais, son manque de technique se faisait ressentir face à Yata. Ce dernier pourrait très bien se lasser de ce duel inutile mais, maintenant qu'il avait en tête de gagner, il gagnera.

Après quelques minutes, un second coup de sifflet retentit, c'est déjà terminé ? Il n'était donc pas si coriace que ça, ce n'est qu'un gamin prétentieux, comment avait-il put espéré le vaincre après l'avoir observé ? Il devait vraiment être idiot, pour ne pas avoir vu qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

_« - Tch, c'est vraiment tout c'que t'as dans l'ventre ? J'crois bien que ça n'aura pas suffi. Maintenant, on sait qui c'est l' « naze » dans l'histoire. »_

Sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour à l'aide de sa planche, il n'allait pas s'attarder ici plus longtemps et puis, ça lui avait suffi à augmenter son égo et à se distraire pour la journée. Mais il eut fallu qu'une partie des groupies de ce mec se metent en travers de son chemin, il s'arrêta net, regardant les filles alors que ses joues virent au rouge. Tout ce qu'elles faisaient, c'était le complimenter sur ses talents. Yata était flatté, et pas qu'un peu mais, impossible d'aligner deux mots sans bafouiller, elles devraient se contenter d'un petit « merci » timide. Tête baisser, il finit par partir, trop gêné pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Finalement, il eut passé une journée comme les autres…


End file.
